


Barred

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The bar fight wasn't the issue; getting caught by the town watch was.





	Barred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Xander looked around at their surroundings once his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the cell. The floor and walls were stone, all filthy, the bars were thick and the door had been firmly locked. There was a wooden bench for a cot and... a bucket. 

Laslow seemed resigned and went over to sit down on the bench. At least they hadn't been separated. But considering they'd been thrown down in the furthest cell, perhaps it had been an impressive night for bar fights and other trouble. 

He held in a soft chuckle. They'd earned this. Oh, they'd earned this. 

The march to the jail had been silent; it was easier for Xander to continue seeing how his people lived by not immediately outing himself as their king at the first sign of discomfort. Certainly, on the front lines against Hoshido and other menaces, he'd endured less comfortable accommodations. Even considering the bucket. 

Xander shifted his cloak a bit to make sure his face was still shadowed. Between Laslow and Camilla, they'd managed to disguise his appearance enough that he wasn't entirely obvious, but he saw no reason to take any chances. The occupants of the cell across the corridor seemed to be either sleeping or dead, Xander was unsure, but he'd rather not have anybody spend too long staring at him, just in case. 

"I'm glad you were on my side," Laslow said as Xander sat down beside him. "I never realized you had such an admirable right hook, milord." 

"And I'm still impressed by your speed and flexibility," Xander replied. He leaned back against the wall and reached to pull Laslow to lean on him. They both reeked of booze - there was no way either of them could have avoided it. Honestly, Xander wouldn't have minded a few more thrown punches than mugs, but it was what it was. When an impressively intoxicated thug had grabbed for one of the barmaids, her scream had had both men on their feet in an instant. 

"Though perhaps we shouldn't do that again..." Laslow shifted to settle and then, with a few unspoken cues, they both shifted so that Laslow was pretty much on Xander's lap, cloak wrapped mostly around them both. 

"We simply shouldn't get caught," Xander corrected. Laslow's knuckles were scraped - not a surprise - and carefully he kissed them. "Make sure you take care of these." 

"I will, Lord Xander." Laslow's voice wasn't anything above a murmur. Across the corridor, one of the prisoners started snoring, loudly. Well, at least he wasn't dead. 

Xander closed his eyes, not quite sleeping, though after awhile Laslow's breathing evened out and his hands fell slack. It was hard not to reach and run his fingers through Laslow's hair, but Xander thought it better to let Laslow get a bit of rest. 

Eventually, Xander let himself nod off as well, though he certainly didn't feel like he was actually rested at all when he heard a loud voice and the jangle of keys down the corridor. 

On top of him, Laslow stirred, blinking a few times before realizing where they were and that this wasn't quite their normal sleeping arrangement. 

"It's morning," Laslow mumbled before gesturing vaguely at the corridor. "That's the commander of the Watch here to turn out the drunks and whatnot. I think he's that loud on purpose." 

Xander chuckled and nodded. "I trust you'll handle our release." 

"Of course, milord." He didn't move to stand, though, which didn't bother Xander at all. At the pace the Watch Commander seemed to be moving, they had time for a handful of soft, reaffirming and rather lovely kisses. 

Finally, the booming voice and jangle of keys was close enough that Laslow did untangle himself before fixing Xander's cloak as best he could as Xander stood. A few hours in bed, flat and comfortable, suddenly sounded amazing. After a nice, scalding bath to get them both free of the stale, rank smell of old beer and the indescribable dank of the cell. 

"And what's we got down here?" The Watch Commander peered into the cell and then burst out laughing as he shoved a thick key in the lock. "Well I'll be..." 

"Good to see you too, sir," Laslow said playfully. 

"It's been awhile," the Watch Commander noted. "I daresay I thought you'd reformed, Laslow, but here you are. And you know I'll have to send 'round a complaint to your lord." 

"No need." Xander stepped forward and pushed his cloak back, drawing himself up straight and using his sternest voice. If anything, he could save everybody a bit of paperwork. "I'm well aware of his activities last night." 

Xander had never seen a grown man sputter so much, but he didn't comment on it. 

"Your-- Your Majesty!" 

Xander could practically see Laslow biting his tongue. 

"Let's just forget this happened, shall we?" Xander finally said. "I don't believe any lasting harm was done to anybody and it was in the name of assisting a citizen." 

Dumbly, the Watch Commander nodded and gestured for the door. They were free to go. 

"I daresay if you do want to confine me to your chambers for the day, I wouldn't have any complaints," Laslow said once they'd walked some blocks back to the castle. 

"I shall certainly consider it," Xander replied. "Once we've taken care of more important things, like a bath and breakfast.

"We've earned it."


End file.
